


Never Let Me Go

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just two big gays, love some space lesbians, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: Missy and the Doctor go for a swim.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Florence Collection





	Never Let Me Go

The Mistress blinks slowly, feeling the water lap at her skin, warm, as she stares at the ceiling.

Lights in the pool reflect onto the ceiling, broken into gentle, ever-shifting pattern. It's hypnotic.

She feels and hears the disturbance of the water before the Doctor ever lays hands on her but lets her anyway, laughing a little as she lets her legs drop until she could almost be standing if she were on land. The Mistress presses herself back against the other Time Lady as her arms slide over the last few ribs to settle, looped softly around her waist.

The Mistress lets the Doctor pull her back, humming contentedly at the gentle kiss from the taller woman and using her own arm pull her closer.

The Doctor sighs and Missy chuckles.

"Close enough?" She murmurs, tilting her head back almost uncomfortably to press her lips clumsily to the Doctor's cheek, following up with a barely there caress to move the wet hair plastered against the woman's cheekbone. She smiles, the expression unintentional, and lets her head lean on the Doctor's.

"Maybe." The Time Lord says uncommittedly, fingers gripping a little tighter as they wind around her waist, seeking purchase against her sides in a move with makes the Mistress laugh and sigh at the same time.

The Doctor laughs too, she can feel it in the way she shifts against her back and it's warm somehow.

"Come dry off?" The Doctor requests, breath warm against Missy's ear as the tip of her nose buries itself in the Mistress' thick and very wet curls.

The Mistress sighs and hums, sliding her arms down the Doctor's to hold her hands against her.

"Hmmm. Okay." She relents easily, smiling teasingly as she turns in the other woman's grasp so that she can press their chests together and slide her own hands over the Doctor's skin.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely." She teases, smiling against the Time Lady's lips as she gently presses hers against them.

In the next moment she slips her arms up the woman's back and tugs her under with her, laugh taken by the water as she releases her again and surfaces, coughing a little as she begins to swim to the side and away from the other Time Lady who laughs.

"I'm going to get you for that!" She cries, coughing still, in false outrage.

The Mistress clambers up over the edge and coughs again, bending double with it but unable to stop the laughter which bursts between fits as she begins to leave.

"See that you do." The Mistress says, smirking at the other woman as she begins to dry off, taking a towel from the table set to the side of the pool, far enough away that they shouldn't get wet.

Just as the Mistress is winding the towel around her hair to take out as much of the moisture as possible some very wet arms wrap around her again and Missy sighs, shaking her head.

The Doctor presses as much of herself as possible against the other Time Lady, laughing.

"You're a pain, you know?" Missy complains half-heartedly, taking the other towel and pulling it around them both.

"You love me though." The Doctor says, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

"Mmmm. Sometimes." The Mistress admits, closing her eyes and just staying there in the Doctor's arms, letting her mind quiet as she smiles gently.


End file.
